


Crowded Cushions

by CrazyMChase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fire, Roommates, Step-siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: Rene Pane awoke to a blazing room. After being saved by what seems like an angel he awoke to unfamiliar surrounding and meets his savior.





	1. Meeting under blaze

Chapter 1: Meeting under blaze

Fire. Smoke. Heat.

Rene Pane awoke with these sensations to see his apartment ablaze. Groggy, he took a breath in to feel smoke fill his lungs. The smoke caused him to splutter and he fell to the floor where the air was mildly cleaner. Catching his breath, he begun to crawl. Heading for an exit. Any exit. He wasn’t sure if it was his eyes or the smoke, but his eyes felt blurred, heavy as he tried his escape. Soon he realized it was the hidden poison in the air, Carbon monoxide, as his focus slipped further into oblivion. At the last moment of consciousness a curved figure appeared in his diminishing vision. Glowing, radiant, spectacularly beautiful, hair red as the flames around her, eyes cold and blue like the deep ocean and delicate porcelain skin. “An angel?” Rene stated weakly, “You come to take me away?” The angel smirked and with a delicate, melodic voice, “Yes, just please hold on.” His vision faded with the last sight being the beautiful angel pulling him through a doorway, face twisted.

His vision flashed in and out. Scenes of unknown people, white ceilings, bright lights. He felt as if he was dreaming catching sight of hair glowing hot like embers in the corner of his eye. Eventually his eyes slowly opened to a purple ceiling. He was warm, lying in a soft bed, surrounded by brightly colored cushions. His body felt stiff as he wriggled his right fingers. Feeling felt delayed as the sensation trickled into his mind. Smooth. Soft. Delicate. As the information dripped into his mind a sound emanated close by.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.”

The sound of someone stirring from slumber. Rene tried to look around, hindered by the stiffness in his muscles. One thing caught his eye. Ember red. Recent events flashed through his head. The feeling like he was dying, the disorientation. His mind felt jumbled and spun like a top. “What is happening? Where am I? Did I die?” His mind panicked as he sought these answers and tried to move. His right hand was stiff, feeling weight, while his left hand felt unhindered. Using his left hand, Rene attempted to sit up only falling back down into the cushions. The struggle cause the stirring to continue.

“Huh? Who is there?” A voice called.

“Ah, Rene.” Rene replied with a raspy voice.

“Mmmmmm,” The voice hummed. Rene once again tried to move his right hand.

“H-h-hey…” The sweet voice protested, “Where the hell are you touching?!”

“What are you talking about?” Rene replied, “I am just trying to move my hand.”

“Well, you better!” The voice snapped, “Groping my chest in not an acceptable way to say hello!”

Rene instinctively jerked his arm with all his might trying to pull it away.

*Shhhhiiiiikkkkk*

The sound of clothes tearing greeted Rene’s ears. His arm was free, but tangled in something. Bringing it to his face, he could tell the remnants of a white garment draping around his hand.

“Ahhhhh,” Rene begun, “Sorry?”

A sting hit across his cheek instantly and the voice had sat up. The owner of the voice was covering her now exposed top with one arm and the other raised. Her delicate face twisted in anger and cold blue eyes burning angrily as bright as her red hair. She rose from the bed and disappeared into the room, leaving Rene with the sight of her bikini cut black floral lace panties burnt into his mind. He finally managed to move his sore, stiff body and sat up. He glanced around the room and took in the scene. The room with purple ceiling had navy blue walls, it was simply furnished with a wooden dresser, walk in wardrobe, and bedside tables. Slowly he made his way out of the bed and rested his feet on the floor greeted by the burgundy fluff mat resting on the polished wooden floor. He looked down and checked his own appearance. Shorts. Lack of shirt. He concluded he was wearing his usual bed attire. He stood up, feeling the pain as he put pressure through his legs and stretched his stiff body. Mid-stretch the girl emerged from the walk in wardrobe, wearing an oversized blue T-shirt that conflicted with her red hair. He estimated the size of the shirt to be triple XL due to the oversized neckline that exposing a single shoulder. It hung down midway her plump thighs making it appear like a makeshift dress. Before he knew it, he realized he had been staring for a few minutes.

“Huh? You got a problem?” She shot with an eyebrow raised and hand to hip.

“Ah. Um…. No.” Rene hesitated, “I guess I was wondering more. Who are you and what I am doing here? Are you some angel or something and this a weird purgatory?”

She stared with a seemingly angry attitude, a trademark death glare for a few minutes before she started cracking into a light giggle. As the giggle turned into laughter as she squatted on the spot clenching her stomach as she let out the laugh only leaving Rene more confused. Wiping a tear from her eye as the laughter eased she finally responded, “Angel, huh? I guess little brothers should see older sisters like that.”

“What?” Rene shot back, “I don’t have any siblings let alone an older sister!”

“Well, that is no surprise.” She stated as a matter of fact, standing back up, “Our parents only got married last weekend and I only found out yesterday. Impulsive children, the lot of them, I swear!”

Rene begun to rub his eyes and recounted, “So what you are saying is, you are my new sister, whom I have never met before, our parents just remarried, and somehow I ended in my new sister’s bed groping my sister’s boob basically naked?”

“Exactl….. What!” She exclaimed in a surprised fashion exposing a single long canine fang with her embarrassed and twisted grimace. “No, No, No!” She retorted, “You almost died in an apartment fire as I was coming over to introduce myself, after saving you they discharged you to rest with only some ‘respiratory distress’ or some medical mumbo jumbo and said you needed to rest. I only have one bed and so I put you there. But I was uncomfy and couldn’t sleep without my bed and cushions so I ended up crawling in too!”

“Ah, alright.” Rene muttered, trying to grasp the strange turn of events. Walking up to her he noted that she was about a head shorter than him. He lent down and stated, “You said the older sister. You sure about that.”

She sucker punched him in the gut without hesitation sending him keeling over. Calling out she responded with, “That is no way to talk to your older sister, Mum told me you were born in June and I am born in May. I am older, so you need to treat me with some respect little bro.”

“Ugh,” Rene mumbled coughing slightly, “I will keep that in mind.”

“Anyway,” She begun, “The doctor stated something about bed rest so you shouldn’t get up. My name is Kura, but you can just call me Sis, alright?”

Rene just managed to register the name ‘Kura’ as he thought, “If I am meant to be on bed rest what the hell is with all the violence.” Slowly he managed to stand back upright and catch his breath. He took a deep breath in, “Alright, we started off on a weird foot, but it is nice to meet you, Kura.” She took as step closer, looked up at him, and with a grin big enough to shut her eyes she replied, “Right back at cha, Rene.”

Without warning Rene found himself being pushed back toward the bed. He fell over into the soft cushions. She climbed up on top of him holding down his wrists. Surprised Rene couldn’t make sense of what was happening. She pulled a smug grin, full of mystery and mischief, Rene could see the oversized T-shirt riding upon her thighs, allowing a glimpse of the black lace that made up her panties. Finally managing to squeeze out a protest Rene cried out, “Kura, what are you doing?!”

With a smug grin she leant down onto him, pressing her ample chest to his body, she shuffled up so her lips pressed against his ear and she breathed out a reply, “Since you are going to share my bed and you have nowhere else to go for now, you are going to resign yourself and let me tease you as I want.” Finishing her statement she gripped his ear between her lips and bit down mildly sending a shock down his spine. Before he got a chance to hold it back, he let a little moan escape his lips. She sat back up with a devilish grin and stated, “Does my little brother enjoy being teased like that? Guess I will have to bully you a bit more you perverted little brother.”

At this point Rene could feel blood rushing through his veins, his head, and his extremities. Pounding upon every beat. He resisted his body as best as he could, but before he knew it his hand had snaked its way to her thigh. Her skin was smooth, soft. Lean muscle lay under a delicate layer of padding showing that she was active but enjoyed her food. The feeling that lingered in his fingertips was euphoric making him crave more of her skin. Suddenly, however she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Letting out a light cry in response his hands disappeared from her skin. Whispering into the other ear, she stated, “Calm down little brother. You are not allowed to tease me. It isn’t your turn.” Heart in his throat, he choked out, “My turn? I get a turn?”

Without a reply, she simply licked the bite and slid off him, standing back up. Back to him she turned her head to a glance and replied, “You will be staying for quite a while so one day I may give you one.” Leaving him panting on the bed, she disappeared into the house bearing a mild sway in her hips as if she was teasing him a little further.

Rene dropped his head into one of the cushions, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he thought out loud, “Guess I got myself a problematic sibling.


	2. A room too small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene continues his discovery of the strange 'sister' that he has acquired in his most un-optimal living situation.

Rene slowly opened his eyes once more to that same purple ceiling. “Guess I fell asleep again…” He mumbled as he begun to sit up. He looked around the room nervously, this time with no evidence of his new ‘sister.’ He fell back into the countless cushions that littered the bed and exhaled. The breath carried with it his frustration of the day that had crept back up as he pondered the day’s events. He had lost his home, his possessions, ID, cash, documents, and computer. “At least I don’t need my hard drives cleared.” He muttered sarcastically. The day was intense, he almost died in his apartment, he was rescued by what he thought was an angel, he hallucinated and then woke up next to her. He remembered her devilish smirk and felt his body react instantly as the heat built in his chest.

“Breathe in, hold, Breathe out…” He begun to repeat as he steadily let his chest rise and fall in an attempt to calm his body.

Slowly he calmed himself and returned his breathing to a normal pace. Rene sat back up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed and rose to his feet. The rug underfoot was a soft shaggy that flowed over his toes greeting his feet with a comfortable embrace. Looking down at his chest and minimal attire, he mumbled, “Guess I need a shirt. He wandered over to the wardrobe and took a step inside. After fumbling for the switch, Rene hit the switch illuminating the narrow room.  The clothes greeting him did not give much hope. A vast array of dresses hung from coat hangers. He fingered through the coats getting a grasp of Kura’s style, short skirted skater dresses, flared skirt dresses, and a singular tight leather body suit. Rene lifted the hanger off the rail and had a closer look. Cat ears stitched in, a tail, and zippers placed at multiple points around the body. With an eyebrow raised he placed it back on the rail and mumbled, “A Halloween costume I guess.” Propped up against the wall, he saw two crops leaning against the wall, one replacing the leather straps with feathers.

“Ahhh,” he muttered, moving the clothes to cover the view and stated, “I am going to just pretend I didn’t see anything. What I don’t know cannot hurt me.”

He moved across to the shelves and looked at the mess of clothes thrown in. “Urgh, how does she find anything in here?” he mumbled as he starts picking through the shelf appearing to contain T-shirts. The he avoided any bright colors and grabbed the first black one. Unfolding it, he realized that not only was it too small but it said on the front, ‘Squeeze me and find out how juicy I can be’. He grimaced immediately and put it back within the scrunched up pile. He sighed and plunged his hand in retrieving three shirts. The first one he opened was a blue women’s cut tee with the phrase, ‘I run on Starbucks, sarcasm, and red lipstick’. Rene threw it back in and opened the second, a white women’s cotton tee with an apathetic cartoon lama in the center piece surrounded by the phrase ‘Llater Llosers’. He threw it back and opened the final shirt, a black tee. As it fell open, the size appeared right to fit him. Without hesitation he slipped the shirt on. Feeling more relaxed he looked in the full length mirror at the end of the wardrobe. He saw an image of two ghosts on the front and the phrase ‘Do she got a big boo-ty? She boo!”

Rene just uttered a moan and remarked, “Guess she cannot take dressing seriously. Could have been worse, I guess.” Finally, wearing a shirt he strolled out into the bedroom and opened the door leading to the adjacent room. Opening the door was an eerie feeling not unlike wandering into Narnia. He opened the door to find himself on a platform above the living area. A Modern style studio type where the bedroom floated above the living space on suspended floor. Rene slowly descended the spiral wooden steps to the area below, taking in the room. Memorabilia, Game and movie posters, pop culture figures littered the shelves and walls. The Furniture had a retro attitude to it with a red leather couch, stainless steel stool and a kitchen island. Rene looked around and commented, “Gee, this place is amazing.”

Arms slipped around from behind him, pulling him close. Soft, warm, delicate. These sensations flooded his body as velvet lips touched his ear and whispered, “Isn’t it just?”

Rene tried to jump away, however the grip was too strong. His balance collapsed as he was sent onto the floor. Before he knew it, Rene was on the floor looking up. Red was the first thing he saw, draping over his face. Kura’s face sat an inch above his, her mischievous grin plastered on her face. Her eyes sparkled with fun glowing like sapphires next to her ruby like hair. For the first time Rene noticed the small mole next to her left eye appearing like misplaced eyeliner.

“Ah, wassup?” Rene asked.

“Nothing really,” Kura beamed, “Just teasing my little brother.”

“Ah, knock it off Kura.” Rene stated as he struggled away.

“Aw, you are mean.” Kura stated, pouting at him as he stood up.

“Yea, yea. Whatever.” Rene stated, brushing it off walking over to the red couch. Kura got up and followed him over, floating like a fire fairy as she skipped along. Rene collapsed on the couch with a moan as he looked up to the ceiling that was strewn with a lattice of fairy lights. Kura crawled up the couch on all fours as she approached his legs.

“What are you doing?” Rene asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Hehe, Pouncing.” Kura replied playfully.

“Huh?” Rene blurted, “What you mean?”

Before he got an answer, however, Kura leaped at him. Rene let out a ‘Wha’ in protest as she came crashing down on top of him.

Rene opened his eyes to see Kura staring deep into his eyes. Rene let out a sigh and started, “Kura…” Instantly she placed her finger over his lips and stated, “Sis..”

“Alright, Sis. What are you doing?” Rene asked, voice dripping with annoyance.

“Nothing much,” she replied with a beaming grin, “Your eyes are green, I think it is pretty.”

Rene looked away, face flushed as he remarked, “You are a bit overly friendly with someone you barely met. You leave yourself pretty defenseless around a guy you have barely met. No, never know what could happen, y’know?”

Pushing herself on top of him, she held him close as she pressed her lips to his ear. With a soft whisper that ticked his nerves, she simply responded, “I don’t think I would mind if it was you.”

Rene pushed her up off himself and snapped, “Come on! Be serious for once!”

Kura stared at him for a moment and cracked up laughing! She poked him in the ribs and teased, “I cannot take you seriously while you are wearing my shirt like that!”

Slowly, while slapping down her pokes, he wiggled free from her clutch and got off the couch. “Whose fault is that?! I don’t have any clothes and I needed to wear something!”

Kura sat up onto her knees and looked up at him. With a quizzical expression she replied, “But I bought you some clothes. They are over there on the kitchen counter, in the bag.”

Rene just stared at her for a moment and replied, “Really? You couldn’t have like… told me earlier?”

Kura bobbed on the couch and teased back, “Well, where is the fun in that?”

Rene just rubbed his eyes and wandered over to the cupboard where he found the bag and begun to look through. Tee shirts. Jeans. Underwear. Shorts. The bag had a mix of thing in his size and he breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn’t have to keep attempting to pinch her clothes. “Thanks, Kura.” Rene muttered, “I will give you back your shirt asap.”

“Eh, it’s no problem. Most of it is just from a thrift shop.” She stated waving him off, “I was hoping you would try on one of the dresses but we can’t get everything.”

Rene shot a glare and grumbled, “I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Booooooo, your no fun.” Kura complained, disappearing as she flopped onto the couch.

“Hey Kura…” Rene begun.

“Yeah bro?” She replied as she peaked over the top of the couch.

“What is your last name anyway?” He asked, voice dripping with curiosity.

“Pane.” She simply replied in a matter of fact tone.

“Come again?” Rene stated in disbelief.

“Yeah mum wanted us to all have the same last name and I ended not being able to say no. It was a pain, but it may end up being fun.” She explained with a slight tease to her tone.

“Urgh, smells like trouble.” Rene stated as he selected some underwear from the bag unpacking it from the wrapping. “Alright then,” he started, “If it is ok with you I am going to have a shower. Just need to point me where.”

Kura leaped off the couch and ran to a door left of Rene and he begun to follow. As he got closer she exclaimed, “Kura first!”

Rene just stopped and stated, “What are you a kid?”

“Just enough to have fun!” She shot back with a smile.

“Well, have you eaten?” Rene asked as he wandered back toward the kitchen.

“No. Why?” Kura replied, leaning on the door.

“If you are having a shower first, I may as well make myself useful. I am pretty hungry myself anyway.” He explained.

“Alright, feel free to make whatever!” She called back as she begun to disappear into the room. “Oh, and Rene?”

“Yeah? What?” He stated apathetically.

“No peaking!” She proclaimed.

“Yeah, you got it. No peaking, no how.” He stated.

There was silence in the room for a moment before Kura piped up, “Alright, just a little peaking.”

“Just fucking shower you exhibitionist!” Rene barked.

“OOOOOO I made brother angry.” She teased as the door clicked shut. Moments later Rene could hear the shower running and after taking a deep breath he took a stretch and started opening cupboards and drawers searching for what he can use to cook. After a few minutes fumbling around, he collected a fry pan and a few utensils needed to cook. Setting to the fridge, he glanced at the contents and muttered, “Guess an omelette would be easiest.”

He grabbed a few ingredients, setting himself to the task mincing tomatoes, spring onion and garlic. The heat was set on high and with a little oil he set the minced items in the pan sending out a loud sizzle. The fragrances wafted up immediately warming his nose with the bright aromas. His stomach immediately reacted sending out a growl as his mouth watered. He turned the heat down and prepared the eggs. He whipped them with a few spices he found and a dash of milk before adding them to the browned vegetables in the pan. Placing the lid over it, he turned it to the lowest heat and begun to look for coffee. Finding a machine he begun to brew himself a cup of long black as he watched the eggs. After seeing a bubble form in the mixture he switched the heat off and let it sit, and placed a few pieces of bread under the grill. Turning it off a minute later.

Feeling accomplished, he retrieved some plates and set them on the counter. Sitting down on the stool he waited for Kura to emerge. Shortly after the sound of a door opening alerted Rene to her presence. “I made eggs,” He stated, turning to her direction. Instantly he froze, staring, mouth agape.

“You never peaked…” Kura stated bashfully, water still dripping off her naked body within the doorway. Rene was left unsure what he was to do as he just stared in a daze, speechless, in awe of her beauty. Her long red hair stuck to her wet body obscuring the view of her soft breasts. He noticed a white scar on her collarbone that twirled and darted like a child with a marker on a wall. The only blemish on her flawless alabaster skin. That moment she simply appeared to him, once again, as a spectacular angel. Or Goddess.

“Don’t just stare it is embarrassing.” Kura finally stated, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

Finally getting a hold of himself, he averted his gaze and called out, “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare, Sis.”

“NOW IS THE MOMENT YOU DECIDE TO CALL ME, SIS!” Kura cried, running off and up the stairs.

“Urgh, I fucking did it now,” Rene muttered as he let his head hit the bench.

It took 10 minutes for Kura to re-emerge and Rene stared at the clock embedded in the oven.

Slowly she descended the stairs, this time wearing short black shorts featuring a while lace trim and the blue tee with the phrase ‘I run on Starbucks, sarcasm, and red lipstick’. The shirt clung tight to her body, highlighting every curve, however, Rene had trouble recognizing the clothes over the image burned into his mind. She sat down next to him without a word and silently fumbled with her fingers.

After a moment of silence next to each other she simply stated, “Food.”

“Yeah.” Rene stated quietly and served out the food he prepared and sat down again next to her. They ate in silence for a few minuted before she finally mumbled, “It’s good.”

They let the silent awkwardness float over them for another few minutes before Rene began, “Sorry about before. It probably doesn’t mean much, but… You are extremely beautiful.”

Kura dropped her fork, letting it chatter, onto the plate. Taken aback by his sudden comment. She turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close and looking him directly into his eyes. Without another word she kisses him deeply. Her lips, as soft as marshmallows pressed against his and swallowed up his own. She continued before biting his lip lightly before pushing him away again. He sat blinking vacantly at her unsure of the events that had transpired.

Shooting him in her typical glowing smile she proclaimed, “Now you are embarrassed as I am, we are even!”


End file.
